Once Upon a December
by Krait
Summary: [Songfic] In the year 1002 A.D. Schala remembers her happiest moment that took place before the disaster with Lavos. Happy ending. Read and Review.


**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN CHRONO TRIGGER, AND I DON'T OWN THE ANASTASIA SOUNDTRACK.**

**---**

Everything was left in ruins. Her young brother was nowhere to be found. But somehow, Schala could feel the sensation of life. Or at least, she sensed the _afterlife_. She paced through the ruins of the once glorious Zeal Palace. The fallen princess wondered through the main hall. It was the year 1002 A.D. Or at least, that's what the villagers of the Village by the name of Truce had mentioned when she asked. How she found the ruins of the ancient and magnificent palace was quite the complex story that is not important to mention at the moment. The main climax opened up when the sorceress entered the once claimed 'Main Hall'. There were cracked cream colored marble tiles and crumbling white marble pillar. A huge staircase led to the main square. The windows were shattered and most of the area was soaked with sea water that the palace picked up when it crumbled under its own weight after the beast woke up from its deep slumber, setting off his rage on humanity.

Schala remembered almost everything. Almost everything _before_ the fatality. Before her mother became consumed by sick ambition. Before her beloved father perished. Indeed, she considered how everything was. It was during the twelfth moth of Zeal. During a magical December.

_**Dancing bears, Painted wings, Things I almost remember, and a song someone sings once upon a December.**_

Schala walked to the staircase and stared at the main square. A feeling of dear melancholy crawled up her throat creating a lump of desire to weep. But she knew that wouldn't decipher her troubles. She understood that perfectly. Still, half of her mind felt comfortable thinking about past blissful memories. As if someone dearly to her had come to keep her happy and safe from a rainy or depressed day. She closed her eyes. In her mind, she could see the people of Zeal walking past and waving at her with their blissful grins as if nothing tedious will happen to them. Such magnificent thoughts waltzed across her mind.

_**Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory...**_

When Schala opened her pale blue orbs, she felt and somehow, _saw_ Zealians in the hall, talking, drinking and laughing. Soon, the gathering square didn't look deserted or empty to Schala. She knew it was only a dear flashback to her. Yet, she felt joyful so she rushed into the ghost crowd. The phantoms smiled at the princess and saluted her gladly. The princess twirled around while looking upwards. Then she hugged herself as she giggled secretly.

_**Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory...**_

Once she stopped twirling, Schala closed her eyes once again. She imagined that she was no longer wearing her winter violet gown. She envisaged that she was now wearing a pure white dress that fell on her shoulders showing off her clavicle with sky blue silk sleeves up to her fingers. Her hair was no longer into a ponytail, but instead it was put down neatly, with a silver clip holding some silver blue locks back. She imagined herself dancing elegantly across the hall with young men her age. From the staircase, she saw three phantoms of three old men. One of them was wearing a red and white outfit; the other one wore violet and white robes with a blue Nu following him. The third had dark glassed and he wore blue Zealian clothes. They smiled at the princess who was enjoying herself dancing.

_**Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember, things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember...**_

After the three old men came, the image of a young boy with chin length hair; the same color as Schala's, walked in the hall. He smiled faintly at his sister as he caressed a small violet cat on his arms. Surprised, the young enchantress smiled. It was so long ago that she saw her little sibling smile like that.

After tha boy, a couple came in. The woman had a similitude to Schala, for the exception that the phantom seemed more like an adult. She had long silver azure hair tied into a strange but gorgeous braid. Her long white dress flowed towards her heels and her beige cape copied. The woman smiled sweetly at her daughter.

The man on the other hand, he was much taller than his wife. His long hair, similar to Schala's -and the prophet's- flowed down and ended on mid-back. His green eyes scanned the area happily. He was muscular and paper white. He wore white robed and a white cape that fell on his heels. To complete the look, he wore silver boots and silver gloves. The man smiled deeper at his dancing daughter.

Schala didn't want this to end. She had pretty much forgotten the tragedy that she went through when her mother degenerated to the top. The princess danced. Then, her father, King Zeal, walked towards his daughter. The ghost of the last young man Schala danced with bowed to his king and left him alone with his child. Later, the King and the princess danced gently. This was what Schala wanted so much. To spend some more time with her father. But she knew this would not last for long. Schala inclined her head a bit and her dearest father kissed her forehead. Then, King Zeal walked back still facing his daughter. Schala's eyes saddened but she did one thing she knew she had to do. She knelt down to her father with her face down and her eyes closed.

_**And a song someone sings once upon a December…**_

Such happy memory… Finished. The scenery changed. The gathering hall went back to its present state; cracked floor tiles and crumbling pillars. Her eyes filled with tears and she let them roll down, as well as her imaginary gown, appearing back into the violet dress. Her long hair went back to the ponytail.

But then she hard it! She heard the voice of kindness. The princess heard the voice of the hero who -Schala thought- perished during the disaster. He gasped, almost laughing, and pronounced the enchantress' name.

"Schala?"

---

**A/N:** Well, how was it? My first songfic. The song is from the movie "Anastasia". When I kept hearing it, the idea of the written piece above came up. So here it is. And look! It has a happy ending!

Reviews are all welcome. No FLAMES though. I'm a beginner with songfics.


End file.
